


Drawing You Out

by eosandselene



Series: Junhao Summer Bingo [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Jun is scared of needles, M/M, Minghao is a pediatric nurse, aka me projecting onto jun, other 97 liners mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosandselene/pseuds/eosandselene
Summary: Minghao is a nurse a the local GP office. He specialises in pediatric vaccinations. Junhui is a grown ass twenty six year old man who is scared of needles.





	Drawing You Out

Bambam wasn’t making eye contact.

If it was either of the other two receptionists, Winwin or Eunwoo, that had handed him his schedule and then immediately gone back to work, he wouldn’t have thought it was strange at all. They were both calm, organised and brilliant at their jobs – which was why Jihyo had hired them in the first place. Bambam, on the other hand…

To put it plainly, Minghao had never doubted Jihyo as head doctor until she had hired Bambam. He was competent, but at what cost? He never stopped chatting and giggling and flirting with every and anyone who passed by his desk.

Minghao narrowed his eyes, but Bambam didn’t flinch. That was fine, they’d been colleagues for a year now, and friends almost as long. He knew Bambam could last very long. Sure enough, just as he had begun to tap his foot in impatience, Bambam’s lips began to quiver and he broke into laughter. Minghao grinned in victory.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to put him with!” Bambam said, and Minghao smile dropped, eyes immediately going toward his schedule. He had the usual appointments; one child with chicken pox, another coming in with persistent tonsillitis that he would have to work with Yugyeom on, and then the rest of his shift was on vaccinations. All in all, there was about seven children coming in for anything from a yearly flu vaccine, to the MMR jab. This always happened around this time of year, kids not being at school for the jabs and so having to go to their local GP to make up. Flu season was always a hectic rush of nonplussed teens, worried parents and cute kids that turned into wailing demons the moment they even heard the word 'needle'. Not that Minghao was complaining – even if it wasn’t his job, herd immunity was always a good thing.

Other than Sanha coming for his tonsils _again_ , there was nothing that looked strange at all.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking for,” Minghao admitted, but Bambam just shook his head and turned back to his computer.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Get back to work before Mina catches you,”

Minghao scoffed but turned to leave none the less. “That’s rich coming from you,” he murmured. Bambam’s laugh followed him all the way down the hall.

 

 

Being a pediatric nurse was something Minghao had wanted since high school and had spent five years at University for. He liked children, and he liked helping people, and he liked science. His parents had wanted him to aim for something ‘a little higher’, which he had always assumed meant ‘a little more well payed’, but he was happy where he was. Being able to help children recover from devastating illnesses made all the gruelling hours worth it. Seeing the relief in parents faces made all the screaming children and five years of University debt worth it.

That being said, by the end of his shift Minghao was exhausted. Sana was going to have to have his tonsils removed, something that his mother had  _not_ been happy about. She had given him and Yugyeom, their family GP, a rather heated lecture. That had been followed by a wailing toddler with chicken pox, which had been emotionally draining. He only had one more patient left, a ‘Wen Junhui’ booked in at 4:30 PM for the standard flu jab.

The familiar ‘ding’ sounded from his computer, letting him know his patient had arrived. He checked the box that let reception know he had seen it, and that he was ready for the patient. The clock above his desk read 4:28, and they wouldn't send him in until half past, which gave him a minute or two to make sure everything was in order, ready to be used. He sighed at the prospect of another wailing child or bratty teen, but at least after this he could go home.

Maybe Minghao hated flu season a little bit more than he thought he did.

 

 

Bambam giggled as he saw Minghao's confirmation pop up on his screen. Sure, he felt a little bad for springing this on him, but he couldn’t think what else to do! He picked up the note he had pre-prepared, explaining the situation. Hopefully Minghao would feel sorry for the poor belonephobic man that he wouldn’t try and send him out to one of the other nurses.

“Wen Junhui?” he called, smiling at the nervous looking man that stood up. “The nurse will see you now. Down the hall, last door on the left,” Bambam handed him the note he had prepared for Hao and gestured with his hands, and Wen Junhui nodded. “Don’t worry, Minghao is great at calming people down,”

He didn’t mention that the people Minghao was usually calming down were toddlers – somehow, he didn’t think that would go down well.

 

 

There was a knock at the door, three sharp taps, and Minghao called for them to enter. The door opened slowly, and when Minghao looked up, it was to the most beautiful man he had seen all year peering around the door. Immediately, he crushed the fluttering feelings down. He was at _work_ , he needed to be _professional_.                                                        

Minhao smiled apologetically and ignored the way his heart skipped at the other man’s hopeful eyes. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong room,”     

The man frowned, “Are you not-” he checked a piece of paper he had clutched in his hand, “Xu Minghao?” he had the prettiest voice, airy but not breathy, soft but not quiet. Minghao shoved those thoughts to the furthest reaches of his mind, and frowned instead.

“Yes, that’s me,” the man handed him the piece of paper, and for the first time, Minghao noticed how his hands shook. The paper, in Bambam’s surprisingly neat handwriting, was an apology and a brief explanation. First time having a jab since leaving china, blah, weakened immune system, blah, scared of needles, blah blah, didn’t know where to put him, blah blah blah. He squashed the urge to scream.

“You’re Wen Junhui?” the man nodded frantically and tried to smile. It came out as more of a grimace. He still looked overwhelmingly handsome, much to Minghao’s chagrin. “Okay, so it seems that you _are_ in the right room. My apologies, I was expecting someone younger.” He gestured towards the seat opposite him, and Junhui finally came in. The door shut behind him.

He tugged off his coat, tossing it over the back of the chair as he sat down, and Minghao wanted to cry.

Now that Minghao could see him up close, he realised that he was wrong – Junhui wasn’t the most beautiful man he’d seen all year, he was the most beautiful man Minghao had seen in his life. Everything, from his perfect cheekbones, to the nervous uptick of his mouth, was stunning. Minghao had to take a moment to compose himself before talking.

“So, it’s a flu jab?” Minghao asked, “That’s pretty simple, it should be over in a moment.” Junhui shuddered, and Minghao felt that familiar coil of annoyed sympathy.  He had never been able to understand a fear of needles – sure they were sharp and pointy, but so were forks, and no one was scared of those. But he had long since realised that he didn’t have to understand a person’s feelings for them to be valid. He was surprised to find, however, that he felt just as sympathetic towards Junhui as he did to the hordes of crying children he had to deal with. Maybe it was the face. It was probably the face.

Junhui took a deep breath, as if to steel himself against what was coming, and faced Minghao directly. He had the prettiest eyes of anyone Minghao had ever met, framed with lashes that looked like they’d been photoshopped.

It was definitely the face.

“The man at the front desk – Bambam, I think? He said that you’re good at calming people down,” and, _oh_ , there was that voice. “He said that he’d book me in with you even though you’re a – child nurse?”

“Pediatric nurse,” Minghao said, smiling to show he didn’t take offence when Junhui winced.

“Sorry, yeah, pediatric nurse. I hope that’s okay, by the way. It’s just… I really hate needles,” The way he was studiously avoiding looking at the needle laid out on the desk said that pretty clearly, but Minghao decided not to voice that thought.

“Well, most of my patients are young children or teens, so I doubt any of my usual methods would work on you,” Minghao laughed. The idea of trying to distract Junhui with the promise of a sticker didn’t feel like a viable option.

“I’m pretty desperate right now. Try me,”

“Well, sometimes I ask about a patients favourite musicians,” he said as he cleaned Junhui’s arm. “And sometimes I ask about their favourite TV show. I had a patent this morning, and I asked him if he’d seen anyone cute around recently,” Minghao laughed as he prepared the needle. Felix was a regular patient of his, a sweet hearted teenager constantly gushing about all of the pretty people he’d seen in the waiting room.

“That might work,” Junhui murmered, and Minghao paused. That certainly wasn’t the reactin he’d expected.

“Have you?” He asked, readying the needle.

Junhui looked him in the eyes, and Minghao felt that almost-familiar feeling of fluttering in his chest. “Yes,”

Minghao jabbed the needle in, unloaded it, and removed it in the span of seconds. Junhui blinked in shock.

“I’m sorry, it’s just – you were distracted. Best time, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah – of course. That’s what we were aiming for, right?” Junhui coughed awkwardly, and broke eye contact. Of course, he meets a beautiful stranger, who also seems to be interested in him, and it’s _at work_. It made Minghao want to scream.

“…Yeah,” He said instead, and deftly placed the plaster he had already laid out over the wound – he hated calling them that, it made what was essentially a pinprick sound so _grave_ , but the alternative was ‘injection site’, which was far too clinical, so he stuck with it. Then he started to dispose of the needle.

“You can take that off after ten minutes or so, it’s only there to stop any blood from getting on your clothes,” There was a small pile of Flu Vaccination leaflets on his desk, and he handed one to Junhui. “This should have all the relevant information, such as side effects and symptoms you might experience. If they persist after a week or so, don’t hesitate to come back in,” What he wouldn’t give to be able to give his number along with that leaflet.

Junhui just nodded, and stood up. “Absolutely. And, thank you, really. The whole process – well, it was a lot better than I thought it would be,”

That was something he was used to hearing a lot from his patents after vaccinations, and he told Junhui as such. “A lot of my patients say that,”

Junhui’s resulting smile was a beautiful flash of sunlight , but then frowns immediately after, “Most of your patients are children,”

Minghao can’t help but laugh, “All of them, except you,”

Across from him, Junhui huffed good naturedly, picked up his coat from the back of the chair, and left. Minghao turned back to his desk, making sure everything had been disposed of or replaced correctly, and begun the process of putting beautiful strangers as far out of his mind as he could manage.

Neither of them looked back.

 

 

A few days later, Minghao was looking through the various fruits at the local farmers market, when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned, only to find Wen Junhui standing behind him.

“Oh! Hello,” He said, and the other man flashed him that wonderous smile.

“Hi, Xu Minghao, right? Sorry to accost you in the street like this but I saw you and had to come over,”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Minghao assured him, “What is it that you needed?”

“You’re a pediatric nurse, yes?” Minghao nodded, confused about where this was going. “Cool. So, your patients are all kids, yeah?”

“I… Suppose you could put it that way, yes.” He was sure that a lot of his teenage patients wouldn’t appreciate being lumped in with the babies and toddlers, but for a basic descriptor it worked just fine.

“So, as an adult, I’m not technically a patient of yours, correct?”

“Yes?” Now Minghao was even more confused.

Junhui’s smile increased tenfold, and he reached forward to grasp at Minghao’s hand. “Good. That means I can ask you out,”

And _oh,_ Minghao thought, _I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a folder for about a month now, and I'm sick of editing it, so I'm posting it even though it's not great :/


End file.
